


Banshee

by JubileeSix



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 01:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12470492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JubileeSix/pseuds/JubileeSix
Summary: Violet has been having these strange dreams ever since she turned seventeen, along with her best friend, Sebastian. When Letti finds out a secret about Bash, as well as herself, her whole life is turned upside down. Can they make it out of this alive? After all, you can do anything with your family and your best friend by your side. Can't you?





	1. Chapter 1

_Bang!_

I woke with a start, breathing heavily. I touched my forehead and it was covered in sweat. Just then, my bedroom door flew open and in the doorway stood my best friend, Sebastian. I looked at the clock. 9 am. I'd way overslept.

"Why didn't anyone wake me up?" I asked.

"We tried! For the past three hours. You just wouldn't budge."

He came in and sat beside me on my bed. I couldn't help but notice the bags under his big blue eyes and his tousled ashy blonde hair. He hasn't been sleeping again. Nightmares, just like me.

"Maybe we just won't go today. We're already late. We'll stay here, all day, watch bad movies and eat junk food!"

He jumped off my bed and ran around the room like a child, high on too much sugar. I couldnt help but smile. He's always been the only one who could make it genuine.

"We can't. I promised Jenna I'd help her with prom crap."

I grimaced at the thought. I've never been one for prom. But Jenna had begged and begged for months, I finally gave in.

Sebastian fell to his knees and looked at me, pouting.

"But...but what about the candy? It'll think we abandoned it!"

I threw my pillow at him and burst out laughing.

"You're such a child! Now get out so I can get ready."

He smiled and left. I stretched and looked out my window. I've been having strange dreams, lately. Sometimes they turn into nightmares. Ghoulish figures, shadows in the darkness...Blood. The dream I had last night was especially intense. There was a girl, about my age. She could have been my twin. Light blonde locks, piercing green eyes. Though she looked like something out of 1800s. Ruffled dress, full skirt, hair in curls. The dream didn't make any sense. The last I saw of her, she was running out of my sight, screaming. That's when I woke up.

I got up and went to my closet, searching for what to wear. I'm not a girly girl, by any means, but I like color. Green tee, black jeans, chucks. I took a look at myself in my mirror. _Eh,_  I thought, _it'll do._ I opened my door and almost knocked Sebastian down the stairs. He yelped and I stared at him.

"Serves you right for just standing there." I said, punching his shoulder.

I've always had a crush on Sebastian. I keep it hidden away because I know he doesn't like me in that way. He has a thing for Jenna. I make a face to myself and head downstairs, grab my bag and out the door we go.

On the way to the school, I can't help but think about my dream. I can usually make sense of them, but not this one. I almost didn't notice the stop sign I was about to slam into.

"Earth to Letti! Are you trying to kill yourself?"

I was so far deep in my own mind that I hadn't noticed Sebastian throw his arms around me and pull sideways. He tripped, we fell and I landed on top of him. I don't think I've ever noticed just how icy blue his eyes were. I got lost in them before I realized I was pinning him down. I jumped off him and stumbled backwards.

"You alright today, Letti? You seem out of it."

Good. I don't think he noticed.

"Yea. I'm...I'm fine." I said, blushing.

I brushed myself off and started walking.

It took us another fifteen minutes to get to school. We walked into the gym where Jenna and the rest of the commity had already started setting up.

"Violet! Where have you been? If you didn't want to help, you could have just said no!"

I did. For months. I always hated when people called me by my full name. I never knew why, I just did.

"Sorry. Overslept. Bash couldn't wake me up."

I nudged him in the stomach but he was too busy staring.

"You're drooling" I whispered. No response.

I left Bash in his puddle and walked over to the table Jenna was standing at and asked what she wanted me to help her with.

"Streamers, please!" She practically threw them at me.

Jenna isn't exactly what I'd call a friend. She's just always there, wherever I am. It's kind of weird actually. I started putting streamers up where I could reach, carrying a step ladder with me for places I couldn't reach. I stepped down and lost my balance, tumbling down. I sat up and noticed streamers scattered all over the floor. Jenna's going to be pissed. I saw shoes standing next to me and looked up into pale grey eyes. Someone new? He leaned down, brushed hair out of my face and smiled.

"I've never seen you here, before. Are you new? Do you... even go here?"

He just stared. His eyes were eerily light grey, almost white. It freaked me out a bit. He tucked a strand of hair behind my hair, stood and held out a hand. I took it and got up. With that, he turned and left. I watched after him, confused. He turned and looked at me once before disappearing down the hallway. I had an itch to chase after him and took a step. Then I felt a hand on my wrist. I turned to see Bash, ghost white.

"Bash? You look like you've seen a ghost." He started to shake.

"He...Letti, that guy was in my dream last night..."


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't even describe the look on my face. A mix of shock and horror, maybe?

"Bash, you must have seen wrong. There's no way" I said to him before turning to stare down the hallway.

"Forget it. Maybe I'm mistaken" he said, his voice cracking.

I knew that was a sign that he was lying. I wanted to find out if it were true or not. I took off down the hallway. I was determined to find him or anything that would tell us what was going on. Bash called after me, but I couldn't be stopped. I rounded the corner and... _Slam!_

A few moments later, I sat up holding my head.

"You alright there, hon?" I heard a woman ask.

I looked up and came face to face with... me? Then it hit me. The girl from my dreams! She startled me so bad that I scrambled backwards and hit my head on a locker. As if it didn't hurt enough.

"Nothing to be scared of, dear. Would you be afraid of your own reflection?"

The laugh that came out of her was ear piercing. I was horrified. Then I heard footsteps and turned toward them. Bash and Jenna. I turned back and the girl was gone, like she had vanished into thin air.

"Um, Violet? Why are you on the floor?" I heard Jenna ask.

"Well, I felt it was a good time to just relax and ponder my life" I said sarcastically.

Jenna rolled her eyes at me and glared.

"You feeling okay, today, Letti?" asked Bash.

"I saw... I thought I saw-"

I chose my words carefully.

"I saw a rat. The thing was huge!"

How cliche. I didn't want them knowing I just saw my mirror image. They'd both think I was crazy. I had only seen her for about a minute but I can remember exactly what she looked like. Long, wavy pale blonde hair. A shade lighter than my own. Almost emerald green eyes. Pale skin. Maybe a few inches shorter than me. Everything about her screamed modern, right down to her stilettos. But there was something off about her. Almost... wrong.

Just then, a flash crossed my vision. I was in a room, more like a library. I saw her and that mysterious man. They were embracing one another. I gasped, they both turned to me, smiled and vanished. I was back in the hallway.

"Why does she look like me?" I asked aloud.

"Are you back with us, yet, Letti?" Bash asked, sounding concerned.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm here." I said while standing up. "Let's get this gym ready."

Both Jenna and Bash stared after me as I walked back to the gym. I don't think they wanted to know what had just happened. The rest of the day was awkward between the three of us. They kept looking over at me every now and then. Probably to make sure I wasn't going insane. I couldn't blame them. I had basically sat in the hallway, dazed and in a trance. I couldn't even begin to explain any of it.

At this point, it was almost 6pm. We decided to call it quits for the day. Bash and I waited outside for my parents to pick us up. It was a very long awkward silence. Neither of us wanted to talk about anything. Today's been a weird day.

My parents showed up and we got in the car to head home. The car ride was silent, apart from my dad asking how our day was.

"Good" we both answered in unison.

We dropped Bash off at his house and drove home. I went straight upstairs to my room. I was too anxious to eat dinner. I had to find out what was happening. I tossed my bag onto my bed, sat down at my desk, opened my laptop and started typing. I glanced at the clock. It was nearly midnight. I must have searched for hours for everything I could possibly think of. From ghosts, to spirits, to anything supernatural. Doppelgangers, doubles, twins from different sets of parents. I've read about that happening. I couldn't find one thing to explain today.

Frustrated and headache ridden, I got up and laid down on my bed, staring at the ceiling. Trying to come up with something, anything. Nothing. I drifted off without even realizing it. And there she was again. Running, screaming, staring. Only this time was different. This time, I noticed the glowing in her hand and someone else in the darkness. I could only see her from the back but she had long, red hair.

But what was that glowing in my... _her_ hand? Wait... was that... fire?


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning with a splitting headache. Sunday. At least I can relax today. I sat up and noticed I was still in my clothes in the same position I fell onto my bad last night. I didn't realize how exhausted I was. I also didn't realize I had slept until almost noon. I never sleep that long.

I heard buzzing and realized it was my phone going off. A text from Bash.

_Bash: You alive over there? Wanna go hang at the park in a bit?_

I replied with a simple yes and stood up. Must have gotten up too fast because I lost my balance and fell with a loud thud. I heard my dad running up the stairs and saw his face appear in my doorway.

"Are you okay, sweetie? I heard you fall."

"Yea, I'm fine. Just got dizzy for a sec."

He walked over and held out a hand. I grabbed it and stood up. He ruffled my hair like he used to when I was a kid. He looked down at me, anxiously.

"So, you're going to be eighteen soon. I think there are some things your mother and I need to talk with you about."

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

He opened his mouth to speak when the doorbell rang. He looked at me once and turned to go downstairs. I grabbed some aspirin from the medicine cabinet in the bathroom before I followed him. I heard muffled voices so I walked closer, hiding behind the doorway in the kitchen so I could listen.

"Now's not a good time. She's home." I heard my father say.

I heard a woman speak next, her voice sounding familiar.

"Well when? She only has a few months left before she finds out on her own. We need to be there to help her control it."

I had know idea what they were talking about but they must have heard me shift because they both dropped their voices to a whisper, then I heard the front door shut and saw my dad walk into the kitchen.

He looked at me and clapped his hands once.

"How about we have a father daughter day and watch some movies or play some board games?" he said as he opened the fridge door.

"I can't. I'm going to the park with Bash. Who was at the door?"

He froze.

"Uh... sales person. Told her we weren't interested in what she was selling."

I looked at him confused and just shrugged. I'll mention it to Bash when I see him.

"I'm gonna go shower and get ready. When will mom be home from work?"

He shrugged. Mom was a surgeon. She never really had a set schedule and was always on call. Sometimes, she'd pull 24 hour shifts and come home and sleep for a day. We didn't mind, though. She was good at her job.

I walked upstairs, took a shower and got dressed. I texted Bash that I'd be at his house in a few minutes. I left and almost as soon as I closed the door to my house, I saw something move to my right. I whipped my head in that direction and there was nothing there.

"If I looked into every movement or shadow I see, I'd go insane. Leave it alone, Letti. Leave it alone."

I shouldn't have left it alone.

A bit later, I was standing outside of Bashes house, waiting for him. It was a nice June day. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the breeze.

"Boo!" Bash yelled as he grabbed my shoulders.

I nearly jumped out of my skin. I turned around and punched him square in the stomach. I never even heard him open his door.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to sneak up on me?!" I yelled.

He was too busy rolling on the ground laughing. I kicked his side.

"Let's go to this park you were so excited for. Come on." I said walking away.

The walk was short, but quiet. The park is only a few minutes from my house. We get there and Bash runs for the swings.

"You're such a child!" I call after him.

I can't help but smile. My smile quickly faded when I saw something red quickly cross my vision. I turned around and was face to face with Jenna.

"Jenna! What the hell? You scared the crap out of me."

I looked behind me and back at her, confused.

"How did you move that fast?"

She smiled, but never answered my question.

"Violet-"

"Why do you insist on calling me that, knowing I-?!" I screamed.

She put a hand up to stop me. I stopped, as if it were magic. She took a step towards me, with her hands in her pockets. She was wearing simple clothes today. Jeans and a tee. I'm not used to seeing her look so... _normal_. Normal was an understatement.

"I'm like you, Violet. Different, but the same. There are things that we need to discuss, you and I. Important things. Things your parents don't want you knowing yet. Things you need to know, before you turn eighteen in a few months." she explained.

"What... what are you talking about, Jenna?" I asked, baffled.

She ignored yet another question and started pacing, slowly, in front of me.

"And it's my job to make sure you're prepared. It's my job-"

She put a hand to her chest and continued.

"-to make sure you're strong enough to control it. To make sure you don't spiral."

At this point, I was beyond confused. She's psycho! I didn't understand a thing she was saying.

"It's my job, as your keeper."


	4. Chapter 4

 

I burst out laughing. So bad, I could barely breathe.  
"Jenna, do you hear yourself? 'It's my job as your keeper'" I mocked.  
She just stared and smiled. I was nearly on the ground, laughing so hard. I turned around to get Bash's attention.  
"Bash! Can you beli-"  
He was gone. I scanned the park. He was nowhere to be seen. I shot up and spun around on Jenna. She was still smiling.  
"Where is he?! What... what did you do with him?" I yelled.   
I could feel my face get red hot from anger.  
"I guess you're going to have to figure that out, aren't you?" she asked.  
She chuckled, turned and walked away. I reached out to grab her arm and she vanished. Right in front of my eyes. I spun around in every direction.  
"What the hell is going on lately?" I screamed  
"Bash!" I yelled.  
No answer.  
"Bash, where are you?" I yelled louder.  
Still nothing. I started to panic. Where could he have possibly gone? What was going on? Why was Jenna involved in whatever this was? So many questions raced through my mind as I ran home. I flung the front door open and burst into the house.  
"Mom! Dad!" I called, almost completely out of breath.   
"In here, sweetie." I heard mom call back from the kitchen.  
I stumbled in and her and dad were sitting at the kitchen table, playing cards.  
"Bash is gone." i barely got the words out.  
"What? What do you mean, gone?" dad asked.  
"I mean we had just gotten to the park and Jenna showed up. She was acting really strange. She said something about me being ready for something? I don't know! Said something about being my keeper, too. She wasn't making any sense. Next thing I know, Bash is gone and Jenna vanished! Just _poof_! Gone. We have to go look for Bash!"  
"Honey, calm down." my mother said.  
I sat down at the kitchen table and tried to relax.  
"We have to try and find him." I said again, calmer this time.  
My mom slid me a mug full of hot tea. Peppermint. My favorite. The aroma relaxed me a bit. Maybe a little too much. Everything was going dark. The last thing I saw before blacking out were my parents starting at me.  
I woke up in my own bed, not remembering how I got there. I picked up my phone. Just before noon... on Sunday? My phone buzzed. A text from Bash. Thank god, he was alright?  
_Bash: You alive over there? Wanna go hang at the park in a bit?_  
What? Okay. Something seriously strange was going on. First, that thing with Jenna calling herself my keeper, which I had know idea what she was talking about. This reminds me of that Groundhog Day movie. Maybe I can change this.   
I texted Bash back that I couldn't hang today, that I had plans with my parents. I got out of bed, stretched and ran downstairs.  
"Morning dad!" I said, walking over to give him a hug.  
"Morning, sweetie." he laughed.  
"Do you and mom want to check out that carnival tonight? It's the last night."  
He nodded and his phone started going off. I heard a male voice on the other end when he picked it up.  
"Sure thing. We'd love to see you!" he said before hanging up.  
"Nikolai will be joining us tonight." he said with a big smile on his face.  
Nikolai was my older brother. He's in college, right now, in Irish studies. Our family is Irish and he wants to become a historian for everything that has to do with the culture, the heritage. We haven't seen him in almost a year. My seventeenth birthday was the last. The night I started having those dreams.  
"I can't wait! It's been forever."  
Flash forward a few hours. We're at the carnival, the four of us. It's amazing. The lights, the sounds. Unfortunately, this was the last year for the carnival. Our town couldn't afford to host it anymore.   
We went on rides, played some games, stuffed out mouths with yummy food. Nikolai got a phone call and took off. The rest of us were just about to leave when this stranger stopped us to introduce himself out of nowhere. It took me a bit to recognize him, but I don't think he goes to school with us. The mysterious man from the gym. The pale eyed man Bash had been dreaming about.  
"Mr and Mrs Gallagher. It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Demitri. I go to school with your daughter and Bash."


	5. Chapter 5

I stood there in shock. I had never seen him before yesterday in the gym at school. I'd definitely remember seeing his pale grey, almost white eyes in the halls.

"Can I speak to your daughter for a minute?" he asked politely.

My parents nodded and he reached out his hand for mine. I took it and followed him. He took me to a quiet spot behind one of the rides. He walked away a bit, his back to me, before he stopped.

"What's going on? We don't know each other and you definitely don't go to school with me and Bash." I said, looking at him with curiosity.

"Where is your dear Bash, by the way?" he asked, still turned away.

"Home, I'm assuming. I haven't talked to him much today. What do you want with him anyway?"

Demitri turned around and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small stone, the exact color of Bash's eyes. Icy blue. I looked a little closer and noticed it was glowing, ever so slightly.

"What is that?" I asked him.

"It's an Enchanters stone. It allows us to find others like us. It led me to you. But you're not like me, are you?" He cocked his head to the side.

"Enchanters stone? What the hell is an Enchanter? And why would I be like you?" I asked.

"Enchanters are magic wielders. Thought their powers are normally dormant until the age of eighteen, there's one person who has accessed his powers early. We want to know how." he explained.

I couldn't deal with all of this nonsense. First, everything Jenna had said to me, then waking up and reliving today, now magic? Am I still asleep? Am I dreaming?

"You don't believe me, do you?" he asked, smiling at me.

I shook my head no. The next thing that happened was unbelievable but incredible at the same time. Blue sparks rose from Demitris hand, then a flame from his other. Wind picked up and lightning raced across the sky. Lights started to blink out then flare to life, brighter than before. I was completely amazed and shocked all at once. I looked around to see if anyone else had noticed. Everyone at the carnival just went about their nights. No one else saw it. I didn't know what to think. Was magic real or was he playing some kind of trick on me?

"You still don't believe, do you?" he asked, chuckling.

"A little reluctant to believe. I mean, it's magic. You read about it in books and see it in television shows and movies, but you never think it's...real."

All of a sudden, he was floating about half a foot off the ground. I stumbled backwards, not believing what I was seeing. Yes, after all of that, levitation is what shocked me the most.

"I'm a very powerful Enchanter, though a lot of it drains me. Too much at once could kill me."

He landed back on the ground without a sound.

"We think Bash might be the Guardian. He unlocked his powers at such a young age. Fifteen, I believe. The Guardian is much stronger than any other Enchanter. We need him to find out how he managed to gain his ability so young and if he's the one we're looking for."

"So wait. You want me to believe that my best friend is some... magician? And it just so happens that he's never told me and I've never seen anything strange about him? No. That's ridiculous. It's _real_. I've witnessed it just now, first hand. But I won't let you try to tell me Bash can wield magic. That's just too much."

I turned around to walk away and there, standing in front of me, was Bash. I was at a loss for words. How long had he been standing there?

"Letti... I can explain." he said, taking a step toward me.

"So... so it's true? You're an... Enchanter or whatever? Why did you never tell me?! We've never kept anything from each other!" I yelled.

I'd feel bad about it later but I couldn't help it. We've literally talked about every trial and tribulation in our lives. Except our dreams.

"Letti, please. I was afraid. Of the powers. Of you thinking it was something bad. You're my best friend. My favorite person... I would die if I lost you because of this, if you didn't understand. And now that you know, I want to be able to talk with you about it. About how it happened." he said, taking a step forward.

I took a step back. I was still shocked. Still mad that he didn't trust me enough to tell me when it started. He took another step forward, continuing to explain. I, another step back. I was up against a wall and he was way too close. He finally stopped talking and hovered a hand above my cheek. I could feel the heat. All I wanted was to lean into it, but there was still so much I didn't know and I was still mad as hell. I wasn't even looking at him.

"Letti. I can't do any of this without you."

He placed both hands on my face, forcing me to look at him. And there I was, drowning in his big, bright blue eyes. Suddenly, we were in my bedroom. I pulled away and looked around.

"What...what did you do? How did we get here?" I said, looking at him.

"Me. My powers. My...abilities. Me. Letti, there's something else I need you to know. I might not have another chance to say it."

"What?" I asked.

He breathed in, as if he were holding his breath and walked up to me. He placed one hand on my hip and the other on my face. The next few moments were a blur. He was kissing me. _Bash_ was kissing _me_! I thought I was going to pass out, then he pulled away and looked me in the eyes.

"Letti, I'm in love with you."


	6. Chapter 6

**_I'm so sorry for the long wait! Major writers block! Sorry for the super cliche chapter but I hope you enjoy!_ **   
  


"You...you're what?" I asked, shocked.

This is everything I've ever wanted. _He's_ everything I've ever wanted. But is he really... in love with me? Now, I was dizzy.

"Yea. I always have been. From the moment I laid eyes on you, it was instant. Why do you think I always want to hang out? Why I'm always around you? I hate not being near you. I can't stand it! It's like I'm drawn to you, like every atom in my body is being pulled to yours. I don't know what it is but I need to be around you, all the time. I don't lose sleep because of my nightmares, Letti. I lose sleep because you're not there with me."

I looked down, realizing I was holding his hand. I quickly pulled away. I had no idea why this bothered me. I've always liked Bash, but this was too much. So much all at once. I might be in denial.

"Bash...I...you like Jenna." I backed away a bit, but he just followed.

"I don't. Jenna... How do I explain this? Jenna's important in my life, but not in the way you think. I don't have any feelings for her. That was my cover up. I never wanted you to know how I truly felt about you. And I know this isn't exactly the best time to tell you, but since I'm not sure if or when I'd get another chance..." his voice trailed off and he took a step back.

"It's just a lot to take in right now. First, all this magic crap, now you...your feelings about me? I'm still confused. About everything. Bash, I want to know everything. About your...abilities. About why you kept them a secret. Please." I pleaded, sitting down on my bed.

Bash sat down next to me, let out a long sigh and started talking. The next thing I know, it's six in the morning. We had quite literally stayed up all night, talking. He told me about unlocking his powers when he turned fifteen, said that he knew about the Enchanters ever since. He kept his powers a secret because he knew there was a chance he was the Guardian. He had said he knew about everything _through his dreams_. We finally talked about them. Though his made sense now, but mine still didn't.

We were laying side by side on my bed when he grabbed my hand and turned to me.

"Can I ask you a question?"

I nodded.

"How do you feel? About me, I mean. I want to know. Good or bad."

I turned my head towards him. There I go, getting lost in his eyes, again.

"I...I don't know. All of this...It's a lot. I'm not sure what I feel." I lied.

Of course I felt the same way. I just didn't ever want things to change. I sat up, letting go of his hand. I leaned forward, elbows on my knees. I turned to look at him over my shoulder. I kind of looked defeated.

"Can you show me some?" I asked, curious about what he could do.

He sat up and smiled. It went dark, my curtains closed, and my candles lit up. It was amazing. The room filled with light, stars on my walls and ceiling. And... rain? But nothing was wet. I was amazed.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and suddenly, Bash and I were at the lake near the school, and it was night. When did that happen? It was a beautiful night, though. The moon was full and bright and the water of the lake sparkled under it. Bash still had his hand on my shoulder. I turned to him and smiled.

"Bash, this is amazing! Why did you wait so long?" I said, punching his arm, playfully.

"Worth the wait, though, wasn't it?" he asked, smiling.

I nodded, staring. What I did next was completely out of my hands. It was as if someone else was controlling me. I leaned up, my arms went around his neck and I kissed him, almost desperately. His arms went around me, holding me tight. I pulled away, flustered and bent my head. My eyes were closed.

"I do feel the same, Bash. I never wanted you to know, either. I thought that if I said the words, everything would change."

He put a finger under my chin and I looked up. Our eyes locked.

"Everything's already changed, Letti. But I want to hear you say it. I _need_ to hear you say the words before it's too late."

Too late... I didn't like that. I've never said them. Not even to my parents. I wasn't sure I could now either. I couldn't resist his pleading eyes. So I gathered up my courage and spoke.

"Bash, I..."

My words were cut off by some kind of explosion, close by. We both looked around frantically and saw smoke coming from the direction of the school. We took off running.

When we got to the school, the whole building was on fire. I reached into my pocket for my phone to call 911 but it wasn't there. It must have still been in my room.

"Bash, we need to do something!" I yelled over the roaring flames.

I heard two voices behind me.

"I'll take care of it." one said.

"Sebastian, get her out of here! Now!" yelled the other.

I turned to see Jenna and Demitri. They were standing side by side, Demitri with his arms out and Jenna with her hand on his shoulder. The last thing I saw was Jenna turning to look at me, and we were back in my bedroom. Only we weren't alone.

"Hello, dear sister." a voice said, startling me.

It was Nikolai. I almost fell over.

"Nik, you scared me."

He walked around my bed and looked out the window.

"Hopefully, they don't know yet, Sebastian. It's too soon." he said.

I looked at Bash, confused, waiting for an explanation.

"What's going on, guys?" I asked.

Bash and Nik shared a glance and Nik smiled, sitting down on my bed.

"I think it's time we had a chat, sis. A chat about who you are."


	7. Chapter 7

"Well, can _someone_ spit it out? Everyone's been "trying" to talk to me for two days, and yet, no one's told me anything! Jenna's my keeper, there are people called Enchanters and Bash has magic. Whatever it is, just tell me! It can't be any more crazy than my life already is right now!" I yelled.

"Mom and dad don't want you knowing, yet, but I'm afraid it's already too late and you need to know. Now."

Nik stood up and walked over to me. He placed each hand on the sides of my face and looked into my eyes. It was like watching tv. All of a sudden, there were visions in my head. Visions of miles of grass and trees, castles that had been abandoned and decayed over time. It was Ireland, where my family is from. What came next shocked me the most. The girl I saw in my dreams, my nightmares. The girl I saw at the school.

Except she wasn't running this time. She was fighting with someone. Then she screamed and sent the person flying. His head hit the wall with a crunch and he fell to the floor. Dead. And I was pulled back to reality. I saw Nik putting his hands back down by his sides.

"What was that? Who _is_ she? And how did you do that?" I asked Nik.

"Well, her name is Meribella O'Malley. She's a Banshee. And you're like her. Banshees use their voices as weapons. She's also an ancestor. And... kind of immortal." he said, as if it were normal.

"So why have I been dreaming about her? That's the part that still doesn't make any sense. And you didn't answer my question? How did you do that?"

Every night, for the past eight months, she had been in my dreams. It wasn't always the same dream. Most were of her running and screaming. Others, I just assumed it was me, we look that much alike. But this last one was different. In this last one, she was wielding a fireball. Or at least that's what it looked like. But according to Nik, Banshees couldn't manipulate the elements.

"That's my fault. See, dad is a Visioner. That's where I get my abilities from. Visioners give visions. Obviously. I'm also a Syphon, but that's a story for another time. I knew mom and dad would want to wait until you were eighteen. So I started sending them to you while you slept. You were supposed to be able to figure it out by now. Then I realized, we don't know how you're a Banshee. Mom's an Enchanter. As far as I know, we haven't had a Banshee in our family for over a hundred years. It's usually hereditary, from the mothers bloodline." he explained.

"Wait, mom's and Enchanter too? Does that mean me and Bash are related?" I asked, almost disgusted.

"Wait... I'm a Banshee? None of this makes any sense. Where _are_ mom and dad? It seems like it's been a day since we left for the carnival."

"They're, uh, they had some business to attend to. They got the news shortly after Bash whisked you away. Nothing of importance. They'll be home tomorrow. And no. You and Bash aren't related. Enchanters aren't related to each other, ever." he said.

I looked over at Bash, who was lounging, comfortably on my bed. He smirked. I felt my face get hot and realized I was blushing. Things were so different between us now, yet somehow, still the same. I looked back at Nik, who had sat down on my bed and I grabbed my computer chair.

"So Jenna said she was here to make sure I could control it. Is it the screaming I need to control? I don't see how that can be a problem. I just won't." I said, sitting down.

Nik laughed a bit.

"It's not that simple. You don't have your full powers right now. Not until you're eighteen. If they get out of hand, bad things could happen. And Jenna is here to make sure that doesn't happen. I'm not sure mom and dad want you to control it, though. See, there's someone, or maybe something, coming after Bash. He's a potential Guardian, and there are people who don't want the Guardian to rise to full power. Guardians are the most powerful of us all. If a Guardian rises to full power and can't control it, dangerous things could happen. Things that could destroy the world."

I glanced at Bash and his expression was normal, like he had known this already. It was still a little confusing.

"How come no one ever told me anything? Mom and dad, and you, Nik. Even Bash. Everyone has these abilities. I feel like... Everyone's basically treated me like a baby, not telling me. Why?!" I screamed.

It wasn't much but a pulse of sound flew out of me. It knocked Nik on his back and flipped Bash into the wall. I was stunned. They both recovered. Thankfully, neither of them was hurt. I couldn't stop apologizing.

"She's strong, already." Bash said, looking over at Nik.

" _That's_ why." said Nik, studying me.

I looked at Bash, confused.

"How long have _you_ known about me?" I asked, starting to get angry.

"Since I learned about myself. Almost three years." he said, sounding apologetic.

He stood up and walked towards me. He put a hand on my face and grabbed my hand with his other one. I wanted to smack them away.

"I'm sorry, Letti. I wanted to tell you but no one would let me. I wanted to tell you about myself, as well. I don't like keeping secrets from you. That's the last thing I want to do. Especially with what we're going to be dealing with. I'm sorry..." he said, leaning in to kiss me.

I pulled back, out of his grip. I could feel myself getting angrier by the second. My skin flared, my head started pounding. My hands started to burn. I looked down.

_Fire_.


	8. Chapter 8

**_I realized while writing chapter 9 that I had screwed up the story. Oops! Here's the edit!_ **

I could feel the flames licking my skin, but they didn't hurt. Was I controlling the fire? But I wasn't. I didn't know how to. I tried to relax but they kept growing and getting stronger. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. That didn't seem to work either. What was going on?

"Sebastian, calm her!" Nik yelled.

I could hear him shuffle over to me and felt him grab my face, gently.

"Letti, open your eyes. Look at me." he said, calmly.

I didn't.

"You have to calm down. If you don't, you could burn the house down, and us with it. Please."

My eyes started to tear up. I started getting anxious.

"I can't... I don't know how to control it!" I cried.

All of this was starting to really scare me. My breaths got shorter and faster. I was struggling for air. Bash turned to look at Nik.

"I don't know what to do! How do I help her?" he asked, looking back at me.

"Power of the elements. Interesting. She's an Enchanter, as well. Enchanters have never been anything other than an Enchanter." is all he had to say.

The flames were getting stronger and I was close to giving up when I felt Bash's arms around me. Next came his lips on mine, gentle at first. It startled me but I pushed into it, kissing him deeper. I could feel the flames weakening, slowly, until they were gone.

 _Control_.

He pulled back slowly and I breathed out, realizing I was holding it. He ran his hands down my arms and held my hands. He smirked that little smirk I love and I felt myself blush all over.

"How... how did you do that" I asked, barely able to speak.

"I'm not sure. I just hoped it would work... and it did." he said, smiling.

"Oh, will you two get a room already?" Nik said, laughing.

"Well, you're kind of _in mine._ " I said, gesturing to my room.

We all laughed.

"You're on the right track, though, Letti. That was the first step to control. Having or thinking of something to keep you calm. An anchor, so to speak. Every Enchanter has one." he explained, cocking his head to the side at Bash.

"Why didn't my fire hurt you?"

"As and Enchanter, we all have main elements. The one that calls to us the most. Mine is the fire. I can't be hurt by another Enchanters fire. We'll figure out what yours is soon enough." he said, tucking a few strands of hair behind my ear.

I grabbed his hand in mine and smiled. In just a day, my feelings for him multiplied. They were so strong, it almost felt as if my heart would explode. And that scared me. But on top of that, I had this... _thing_ inside my that I couldn't control. That scared me more than anything. I didn't want to hurt him. I didn't want to hurt anyone. I just wasn't sure how long it would take to control it.

But Nik had called me an Enchanter too? How was I both? Mom and dad had some serious explaining to do.

Nik got up off the bed, stretched and walked towards the door.

"Well, time for some shut eye. It's been a long day. Bash, I'll walk you out." he waved his hand.

"Um, no, actually... can you stay here tonight? I'm still a little freaked out and scared." I pleaded.

Nik shot Bash a look, as if to say no, but Bash agreed. Nik shrugged and left the room, leaving me and Bash alone. It was almost awkward. And I was just waiting for another explosion to interrupt... _whatever_. I turned toward my bed and Bash caught my wrist.

"So... are you going to finish what you were going to say at the lake?" he asked, shyly.

"I don't know if I'm ready to say anything. I mean... I care about you with everything I have. My feelings for you are so real and so strong. But I feel like if I say _those words_ , that's it. There's no going back..."

Bash let go of my wrist and I sat down on my bed. He followed and sat down next to me. I could tell what I said had upset him, but I didn't want to lie. I had more important things to focus on, now.

"Why did you want me to stay, tonight? I mean, not that I mind but you've never wanted me to stay before." He was looking at the floor, his hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"Everything you said to me earlier, about hating when we're apart... That's how I feel. I feel like something is pulling me towards you and I need you with me, tonight. Especially after you helped me control... whatever that was. Um, I'm going to go change."

He nodded. I got up, grabbed a baggy tee and some shorts and changed in the bathroom. I walked back into my room and Bash was sound asleep on my bed, against the wall on top of the blankets. I shut the light off and got into bed facing him. His sleeping face was the last thing I saw before drifting off to sleep. I've never wanted anything more.

Something scared me awake. I looked over at my clock. Three in the morning. I must have startled Bash awake because I felt his hand on my back.

"Everything okay?" he asked, sounding tired.

"Mhm. I need a glass of water." I said, getting off the bed.

I walked out of my room and down the stairs and heard voices coming from the kitchen. I walked closer and could tell two of them were my parents. The other was Nik.

"What are you saying, Nikolai?" my mom asked.

"I'm saying she's part Banshee, part Enchanter. I know it sounds impossible, But I saw it with my own eyes, Marla." I heard Nik say.

Why was he calling our mother by her name?

"Saben, we much protect her at all costs. If this is true, she's in a lot of danger." she said to my dad.

I heard my dad speak next, and I didn't like what he said.

"We must. She could very well be a Guardian."


	9. Chapter 9

**_I'll leave a certain part of this chapter up to your imagination. ;)_ **

I stepped into the kitchen. They all stopped in their tracks and turned to look at me.

"No more secrets. I know what I am. You need to tell me everything." I said with a stern voice.

I saw Nik smiled as if her were proud of me. I sat down at the kitchen table and listened while they spilled everything. I'm the first female Enchanter, ever, to be something else along with it. They don't know how it's possible. And apparently, the Banshee part of me runs through dads bloodlines. But only females are Banshee. Since he only has brothers, it skipped a generation. Oh, and apparently, Nik has grown out of the 'mom and dad' phase, which is why he called mom by her name. He's such a weirdo.

"So, how do we know for sure if I'm the Guardian or if it's Bash? Is there some kinda of test or ritual?" I asked.

"Honestly, hunny, we're not even sure. There have never been two potential Guardians at the same time. It's just always been the only Enchanter to harness his powers young. We'll fig-" she was cut off from the sound of footsteps on the stairs.

"Don't freak out. It's just Bash. He, uh... he stayed the night." I said.

Mom and dad didn't have any type of reaction. Almost like they expected it. We all turned to watch Bash walk into the kitchen. When he realized he was being stared at, he stopped and looked at us.

"Everything okay, Letti? You said you were getting water." He looked confused.

"Everything's fine. They were-" I started.

"We were..." dad interrupted.

"...telling her more about who she is and how we're going to go about helping her and fixing this situation."

I turned around to look at Bash again, smiling, but Nik spoke first.

"Looks like you have some competition there, bud." he said, nodding in my direction.

Bash looked confused.

"What do you mean, competition? Competition for wh-?" he stopped himself, realizing what Nik meant. He took a step back.

"What now? What's going on?" I asked.

Mom and dad shared a glance. Mom put a hand on my arm and started to explain.

"We need to get you to the catacombs. There's a large chamber in the center. It serves as kind of a meeting place for the Enchanters. Maybe someone there will know what's going on or what to do."

"Well let's go then." I said, getting up and walking toward the front door.

"Letti, no one's going to be there now. It's three thirty in the morning." Bash said, chuckling.

"First thing in the morning then?" I asked, looking at my parents.

They nodded. Bash and I headed back upstairs. We got to my room and Bash shut the door behind us. I turned towards him.

"They're going to think something's going on." I said, chuckling, walking to my bed.

He grabbed me by the wrist, pulled me into him and wrapped his arms around me. My arms went around his neck.

"Let them." he whispered, before kissing me.

I melted into it. Each kiss was more and more passionate than the last. I was falling harder and harder than I ever have. Being in his arms was unlike anything I've ever felt. Sure, I've had boyfriends. A couple. But they never made me feel this way.

Before I realized it, my back was against the wall next to my bed. Bash's hands were on the wall at my sides and he was kissing my neck. I closed my eyes and let my head fall back, running my hands through his hair.

"Bash..." I whispered.

He stopped and looked at me.

"Yeah?" he breathed.

"I love you." I confessed.

He smiled, almost seeming relieved. I grabbed his hand, sat on my bed and gently pulled him down. We locked eyes and I couldn't breathe. I could feel his fingertips under the hem of my tee.

"Are you okay?" he asked, sounding nervous.

I laughed.

"Of course." I smiled.

He leaned down to kiss me and I let myself sink into bliss.

* * *

I stayed up all night just staring at Bash sleeping. I never even noticed the sun came up. I glanced at the clock. Eight thirty. I ran my hand lightly along Bash's face and got out of bed. I hopped in the shower and got dressed. By the time I got back to my room, Bash was already up and downstairs. I threw my sneakers on and joined him.

"You ready?" Nik asked.

"Should I bring anything? How long is it going to take to get there?"

"Not long. You're good. Just grab your phone." he said.

I let him know I already had it. I looked over at Bash who looked back and smiled. Instantly, I blushed. Again. I'll never get used to this.

Mom was staying behind because she had work. I grabbed Bash's hand and followed dad and Nik out to the car, waving goodbye to mom. We got in the car. I sat in the back with Bash. I couldn't help but gaze at him during the ride. He laughed at something someone said but I wasn't paying attention to anyone else but him. His smile was amazing and especially after last night, he was the most beautiful being I'd ever seen.

It took us about twenty five to thirty minutes to get to where we needed to be. After some hiking, we reached the catacombs entrance. It looked like a small, stone shack with a beat down wooden door. I looked closer and noticed there was a faint indentation of the four main elements: fire, air, water, earth. Dad opened the door and it led into a small lobby area, but it was much different inside. Marble floors, a small chandelier hanging from the ceiling that wasn't lit, sconces on the walls. There was a corridor off to the left and one off to the right.

We took the left corridor descended the stairs. As we walked, Bash lit torches along the walls with his fire. I was still amazed by his magic. He told me to try but I didn't think I could. I just shook my head. We reached the center chamber and it was huge there must have been at least twenty Enchanters gathered in small groups, talking to one another. The room silenced when we walked in and everyone stared.

At the far end of the chamber, someone was sitting at a table, wearing a hooded cloak. They got up and walked towards us.

"What an interesting turn of events." a familiar voice said.

The figure lowered his hood and I recognized him instantly.

"If I had known you might possibly be one, I wouldn't have wasted time looking for Sebastian."

It was Demitri.


	10. Chapter 10

****

Demitri looked at me and smiled.

"How do you know what I am?" I asked confused.

"Enchanters can feel other Enchanters powers. As soon as you walked into this room, I could sense how powerful you are." he said.

"Are you sure you're not sensing Bash? I'm not that strong..."

He just laughed. He took my hands in his and closed his eyes. I couldn't help but notice everyone in the room was still staring. It was making me extremely uncomfortable. I felt Bash's hand on my lower back, trying to calm me. I looked back at Demitri just as his eyes flew open.

"Yes. You're definitely an Enchanter, but only part. Your power is outstanding. You are definitely one of a kind. What else are you?" he asked, curiously.

"B...Banshee." I stuttered.

Gasps and whispers flew across the room. I was something they've never seen before.

"Intriguing. Part Enchanter, part Banshee. No wonder you're so powerful."

"Stop saying that. I can barely control the fire, let alone my voice. I literally learned everything yesterday. It's all so new to me." my voice got louder, as I got angrier.

I noticed people starting to back away from me, afraid. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying to control my anger. I saw Demitri smile.

"Demitri, we're here to see if anyone knows anything about there being more than one potential Guardian. We know about Sebastian but we didn't know about Violet until early this morning. She's before the age and she's harnessed her powers. Or at least she's started to." I heard dad say.

"Saben. I'm afraid we don't know much about that. As long as I've been alive, there's only been one every generation. But please, feel free to ask around. Someone might know... _something_." he looked at me and winked.

It made me feel uneasy. We asked around a bit, but no one else seemed to know much about it either. And there weren't many books about the Enchanters history. We hit a dead end. I sat down in a nearby chair and looked down at my hands. I tried calling to the element. Any element. Nothing happened. I sighed and closed my eyes. I thought back to last night, when my fire emerged. I was trying to think of how it happened. I was scared. I didn't know what was going on.

I clung to that feeling and concentrated. To my surprise, I felt heat on my palms. I opened my eyes and there, in each hand, was a small flame. I couldn't believe it. It actually worked. I smirked and turned around to find Bash. He was talking to a male Enchanter with shoulder length wavy blonde hair. I got up and walked over to them, flames still in my hands. When I reached them, Bash looked at me then at my hands. The flames were growing slowly but I was controlling them. For now.

"Very good, Violet." I head Demitri say, as he walked over to me.

"Now, try another." he said.

"I don't know if I can. This is the only element I have any experience with."

"Try. Something easy. Air, wind."

I looked down at my hands and pleaded for the flames to go away. Whatever I did worked. The flames receded. I lowered my hands by my side and closed my eyes, once more. I beckoned the wind. Nothing happened. I tried again. Nothing. I breathed deep, slowly let it out and tried one last time. Suddenly, I felt the slightest breeze blow through my hair. My eyes flew open in shock but it didn't seem like anyone else had noticed. I closed my eyes once more, steadied my breath and called.

A bigger breeze this time, almost like a gust of wind blew through the room, whistling in the air. I heard gasps of shock and opened my eyes. Bash was standing there, smiling, with his arms crossed at his chest. Dad was smiling as well. Demitri was just starting, calculating, observing.

"Wow. That felt... _wow_." I sighed.

"You can do amazing things with the elements, Letti." Bash said, taking a step toward me.

"All you have to do is concentrate on something that keeps you calm and gives you strength." said a female voice.

I turned around and it was Jenna, smiling. She held up her hands and in them were blue, thunderous flames. She turned to look at Demitri and her elements doubled in size. He was her anchor. Her stability.

"Jenna. I had no idea-"

"-That I'm an Enchanter? One of the strongest. That's how I knew about you before you did." she interrupted, smirking.

In an instant, her elements disappeared and she hugged Demitri, then looked at my dad.

"It's good to see you, Saben. No Marla this time?" she asked him.

"She had to work today, so you'll have to suffer with me." he said, chuckling.

It seemed like they've known each other for a while. It confused me because my parents had never met Jenna. Or at least I didn't think they ever had. Watching them talk to each other, it seemed as if they were old friends.

"Have you seen Lucie, lately?" Jenna asked, turning to Nik.

He shrugged.

"She comes and goes. I saw her a few days ago but only for a minute before she disappeared again." said Nik.

"Who's Lucie?" I asked.

I got some looks from Jenna and Demitri and Nik just said I'd meet her soon. Well soon was too soon. I heard footsteps coming from the corridor and looked up. In walked a short, slender girl with long, pale blonde hair. It wasn't until she was closer that I recognized her. The girl from my dreams. The girl from the school that day.

_Me._

She walked up to Nik and kissed him on the cheek, hugged Jenna and shook Demitris hand. Then she looked at me. It was eerie. It was like looking into a mirror, except her eyes were a brighter, more vibrant shade of green. And she was shorter. She held her hand out to me and I took it.

"Nice to finally officially meet you. I'm Meribella, but please call me Lucie. I hate my real name." she said, smiling.

"Letti. Short for Violet. I also hate my name. Blame my parents." I said, glancing and smiling at dad.

"And you must be Sebastian. I've heard a lot about you. You're are Guardian, are you not?" she asked, in a flirty tone.

I knew I shouldn't have but I got angry. My fire flared to life in my hands, growing bigger by the second, and before I knew it, i had sent a fireball flying in her direction. How she knew it was coming, I have no idea. But she had completely disappeared and dodged it. She reappeared behind me, startling me.

"Relax, sweets. I don't want your _boyfriend_." she said, giggling.

Bash moved towards me and I focused on the moment he told me he loved me. My flames started to disappear. _He_ was _my_ anchor, _my_ stability. He placed his hands on my shoulders and our eyes met. He really was all I needed. The fire was gone. I watched as Lucie walked into the center of the room and everyone cheered.

"Who's ready for a _real_ show?"


	11. Chapter 11

I had a second or two to really look around. The chamber was littered with tables and chairs. The floor was a pale brown marble and the walls a shade lighter. Against one of the walls were bookcases in various sizes. At one end of the room was a small garden. A few vegetables grew from the ground. There were small trees and flowers in one corner. Not sure how I hadn't noticed when I walked in, but in another corner was an animal pen, though I didn't see anything now. Just a small hole in the wall behind the pen. And from the ceiling, hung a chandelier, straight out of a cliche vampire movie. With candles the lit up the room.

The room started to get dark. Everyone in the room sat, the four of us at one table, waiting for the show. Well, it was mesmerizing. Elements everywhere. She conjured a storm. _Underground_. Ten times bigger and stronger than the rain Bash showed me. She turned the rain drops into small, sharp, jagged icicles, which she flung at the walls. They shattered and dropped to the floor, into puddles. She grew a tall tree, right in the middle of the room! And when it disappeared, the beautiful marble was untouched.

This went on for what had to be at least a half hour. She ended her show with amazing fireworks. Fireworks that could only be conjured by magic. The show was over. Almost everyone got up to talk to Lucie. Bash and I stayed at the table.

It felt like someone was watching me. I looked around and noticed the blonde man Bash was talking to earlier, looking at me, smiling with half his mouth.

"Letti? Something wrong?" asked Bash.

I shook my head and looked away. A second later, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I whipped my head around, startled. It was him, standing there, smiling down at me.

"Letti. I didn't have a chance to introduce you two earlier. This is Cameron. Cam, this is Letti." he introduced us.

He held his hand out and I took it, feeling nervous. I shook his hand and quickly let go.

"Sebastian and I have known each other since he was fifteen. I've been teaching him the ways of the Enchanter." he said with a laugh, saying the last bit sarcastically.

I smiled a nervous smile, not sure what to say, and hung my head. Bash and Cameron talked for a bit before Cameron walked away. I grabbed Bash's hand and squeezed. He leaned closer and asked if I was alright.

"I don't know. There's something... _off_ about him. I have a bad feeling. Like I can feel it in my gut." I said staring after Cameron.

"He's harmless. He's the weakest one here. You have nothing to worry about, Letti. I promise you." he said, grabbing my other hand in his.

I turned to look at him. It was hard to argue with that face. I smiled quickly, before looking away from him.

"I have a question for Jenna." I said, letting go of Bash's hands.

It shouldn't have been this hard to find a blazing redhead in this crowd, but it took me around ten minutes before I noticed Jenna by the bookcases. I jogged over to her. Her back was to me.

"You want to know how I knew about you, right?" she said, still facing away from me.

I stared and blinked.

"How did you know?" I asked.

She turned around and sat in a chair, close to the bookcase. I pulled up a chair and sat as well and waited for her to explain.

"I'm your Keeper. Part of my job is to know every tiny, little detail about you and your life. I know about your broken knee when you were in fifth grade. I know that you secretly wish you weren't a blonde but that you also refuse to dye your hair." she said, smiling.

"That's all things I could have told you over the years."

"Okay. I know how you and Bash met when you were nine and that you've both been head over heels about each other ever since." she said.

"You knew about my feelings for him. He could have told you his about me. Give me something good." I said, poking her in the arm.

She laugh, then her face got serious.

"I know about the surgery you had on your lung when you were five. Because of the car accident." she said, sounding sad.

"Mom could have told you that." I said, teasing.

"You were a stillborn. Almost two months premature."

"What? What do you mean? Stillborn means... _dead_." I replied.

"You were dead. But you were...brought back, so to speak." she said, looking away.

I wasn't sure what to think. I never knew this. Mom and dad never told me. Just another secret they didn't think I could handle, probably.

"Well... how _did_ I come back? I mean, obviously I'm not dead." I said, poking myself.

"None of us have any idea. No one, as far as I know, has the power to resurrect someone. When the vital cords were taken off you, your heart started beating and you started breathing and crying. We didn't question it. You were alive." she said smiling.

I smiled back and grabbed a book off of one of the shelves, still curious. It had no title. But on the cover was a picture of a girl, screaming. A book about Banshees? It was too easy.

Just as I opened the cover, a scream rang out across the room. Jenna and I whipped our heads around and bolted out of our seats. I pushed my way through the crowd and thankfully, saw dad, Nik and Bash unharmed. My hand subconsciously reached for Bash's.

The sight we saw was something from a horror movie. Someone, whose name I learned was Damien, was on the ground, chest torn wide open. Someone was standing over him. All I saw was blonde hair. As if without any effort, he turned around and instantly spotted me in the crowd.

Over Damien's body stood Cameron, smiling at me, drenched in his _blood_.


End file.
